


【人生赢家组/金钱+美食】Day and Moon 日夜

by EndymionSelene



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndymionSelene/pseuds/EndymionSelene
Summary: 人生赢家组，仏耀+米耀，微量联耀及法贞国象设定，私设一堆，OOC属于我背景参考法国大革命，但结合剧情做了非常大的修改内容不代表我对法国大革命的任何观点剧情关联：王尔德《快乐王子》←为了最好的观看体验，建议先了解一下快乐王子的剧情虽然和剧情关联不大，但快乐王子的内容和本篇内容是相互呼应的看到背景参考你们就应该猜到了，是刀，是大刀，真的是刀BE预警，甜党请务必！务必！谨慎阅读，不要作死祝大家光棍节快乐^L^
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	【人生赢家组/金钱+美食】Day and Moon 日夜

***

夜半时分，白日的喧嚣还未褪去。

黑夜中，被火光模糊了面孔的人们成群结队，在欢快的音乐中醉醺醺地高声呼喊着胜利。火把如流动着的燃烧的光河淌过黑夜笼罩下的残破城市，照亮了所有阴暗角落里蛰伏的欲望，与无人问津的角落里微弱的呼号。肮脏砖石之上，鲜红的液体蜿蜒流下，混着泥灰被狂欢的人群踏过，分不清是腥臭的血肉还是醇香的红酒。

无论是哪一样，今夜，此地，都无人吝惜。

因为这是黎明前夜。

他们这样称呼这个晚上。

人们聚集在大街上，踏着未干的血迹狂欢庆祝今日的胜利。待到明天，邪恶将被审判，当恶魔的血泼洒在被诅咒的这片土地，苦寒的冬天就会过去，光明神圣的春日会再次降临于人间。

他们都如此相信着。

在这片喧嚣之外，孤独的黑色高塔安静地矗立在森林之中。

银白的新月挂在雕刻着十字的塔尖上，在零星的火把光亮与寒刃的反光中显得黯淡又冰冷。

与远处城市喧闹的狂欢截然不同的死寂里，只有夜鸦哀鸣着掠过，重重树影摇曳，如鬼影幢幢，连吹过窗户的风声听起来都如阴冷的呻吟。

不。或许那不是风声。

弗朗西斯的手指轻轻划过潮湿的青砖墙面，神色晦暗。

是哭声。

那是谁的哭声？

这里是关押恶魔的高塔，肮脏，阴暗，潮湿，每个角落都藏着见不得光的东西，连守卫在此的士兵都脏兮兮的，唯有漏夜前来的年轻主教是这座高塔里格格不入的客人。

昏暗阴森的烛光中，他披着用金线绣着玫瑰的赤红圣袍，及肩的金色卷发用雪色缎带束成一束，黄金荆棘冠卡在他的额间，将那些最昂贵的金丝般蓬松柔软的金发固定在鬓边，熠熠华光下，露出金冠之下那双永远温柔垂悯的紫罗兰色眼睛。

阴暗的古堡楼梯在圆形的通道里旋转着上升，靴子踏下的每一步都粘腻潮湿，弗朗西斯却并不理会，只是垂着眼，任由一丝褶皱也无的丝绸衣摆擦过阶梯，溅上星点泥印。

壁上火光摇摆不定，阴影与火光便在弗朗西斯满身的黄金上跳跃浮动，仿佛他是这肮脏囚笼里唯一的，足以拯救所有罪恶的光明。

然而，这光明本人却垂眸不语，神色凝重，仿佛在倾听黑暗中低低的哭声。

“主教大人今夜为何独自前来？”引路的士兵小心翼翼地询问，他的身上还沾着血，干涸成黑色的污渍。

弗朗西斯像是被那片污渍刺痛了眼睛，不过一眼便转开视线。

士兵的胸口吊着一枚铁质的玫瑰十字，正如士兵此刻虔诚的眼神，那是弗朗西斯的信徒的印信。

“我来为他祈祷。”弗朗西斯低声回答他。

“他？”士兵愣了一愣，随即嫌恶地皱起眉：“那罪恶的魔鬼，活该下地狱的妖怪？”

皮靴踏着石阶的声音在空旷的通道里回响。

滴答的水滴声夹着火把爆裂的声音，把这段沉默衬得幽冷。

看到弗朗西斯蹙起的眉，愚钝的士兵这才后知后觉地反应过来他的出言不逊，赶紧惶恐地哈腰解释道：“我的意思是，您这样尊贵的身份，您这样的圣人，那个人可配不上您的祈祷。”

弗朗西斯没有回答。

他看着脚下仿佛无尽的阶梯和靴尖的黑色泥点，神色平静，如同从未参与过这段对话。唯有藏在圣袍里的手悄悄握紧，用力到指骨青白。

士兵终于看出了弗朗西斯无心对谈，便老老实实地带路，不敢再出声。

到走到塔顶囚室的铁栏前，他掏出钥匙，小心翼翼地打开门请弗朗西斯进去。

在关上门的刹那，虽然厌恶憎恨，士兵的眼睛依然无法自制地看了一眼牢房深处。

肮脏的囚室里，到处都是散发着难闻气味的干草，墙面结着恶心的陈垢，分不清是血迹还是污泥。月光从狭窄的窗口投下一片的雪白的光晕，坐在月光里的那个人低着头，却莫名地让整个囚室都染上几分月色的温柔。

那是曾经的王国玫瑰，亦是如今的阶下死囚。

赤棋王后，王耀。

“你来了。”

铁门哗啦一声关上，靠着墙坐在月光里的王耀抬起头，对着阴影中的弗朗西斯轻轻地说。

弗朗西斯抬起眼睛，在看到月光里王耀的样子时，猛地捏紧了拳头。

那人身上向来繁复精致的珠宝与锦袍早就在宫破被擒的时候被撕得粉碎，仅剩的贴身白衫也肮脏凌乱。从前丝缎般精心盘好的黑发如今随意散落在他的肩头，发间夹着碎草与干涸的血块，黏在沾了灰尘的侧脸上。在他的身体两侧，最善抚琴作画的手被半指粗的铁链挂在墙壁上，轻微晃动间露出上面条条肿胀的血痕与形状奇怪的手指。

再也没有比这更狼狈的样子了。

然而王耀却在笑。

秀丽的眉眼舒展开来，暗金的眼眸在睫毛的阴影下熠熠发亮，仿佛他仍在檀香袅袅的宫殿之中，微笑着迎接旧友的到来。

弗朗西斯盯着他不语，神色晦暗。

见他如此，王耀稍微坐正了些，习惯性地想要用手撑着下巴，却发现自己双手被缚动弹不得，便只好靠回墙上。

看着黑暗中一身华服的弗朗西斯，半晌，王耀突然笑出了声。

“你看，"王耀歪着头说，"弗朗西斯，这像不像我们第一次见面？”

***

弗朗西斯第一次见到王耀，是在一个脏兮兮的贼窝里。

赤棋国耗费数年，在无底洞似的填入无数金钱人命之后终于打败了边境富饶神秘的东国。作为战败的代价与宣誓臣服的证明，东国的国王献上年幼的东国公主，带着成山的作为"嫁妆"的金银丝帛送入赤棋王廷，只等公主成年便与赤棋国王储成婚，用血脉姻亲彻底连接这两个强大的国家。

然而，行至半途，这过分招摇的护送车队就被边境无法无天惯了的盗匪劫持，东国公主被掳， 生死不明。

赤棋国王一怒之下调集军队，命令恰好在附近布道的主教弗朗西斯平乱剿匪。

在那个到处都是残尸断肢的贼窝里，来不及换下雪白圣袍的弗朗西斯披着一身骇人的血迹杀开一条血路，随手审问完几个血糊糊的土匪之后，他一手缠着玫瑰十字，一手提着鲜血淋漓的长剑，懒洋洋地一脚踹开了柴房的大门。

被捆在木柴与稻草中的东国殿下形容狼狈，神色却意外地平静从容。

看着弗朗西斯手中还在滴血的长剑，那个黑眼睛的孩子又看了一眼弗朗西斯胸前熠熠生辉的玫瑰十字项链，努力坐正身体一字一句地问道：“你是来杀我的，还是来救我的？”

东国的礼服繁复又华美，还带着婴儿肥的孩子像是裹在层层包装里白瓷做的娃娃，连生涩磕巴的赤棋语都带着笨拙的可爱。偏偏他又要故意作出镇静成熟的大人模样，全然不知他那攥紧的拳头早就暴露出了他的紧张。

弗朗西斯扔了剑，抱臂斜倚在门框上盯他半晌，突然笑了起来。

一个从头到脚都可爱的小东西。

只是，这可不是什么东国的小公主啊。

他走上前，也不解开绳子，直接脱下圣袍将可怜兮兮的东国小王子裹成一团抱进怀里，当小王子扭着脑袋抗议时，他便从内衫的衣兜里掏出几块粉色的小甜点，精准地塞进小王子企图大叫的嘴里。

“乖，"弗朗西斯掐住小王子粉嫩的小脸，满意地看到小王子被甜点呛出一嘴的糖霜，这才慢悠悠地说："我是你这一边的，Little One。”

那天，东国尊贵的王子殿下在赤棋王都万民的注视下，脸上蹭着血，嘴边沾着糖霜，像个隆重包装的瓷娃娃一样被赤棋国英俊的主教大人亲手抱回了赤棋王廷。而在他们的身后，无数奇珍异宝在马蹄哒哒声里如河流一般流过街道，尽数汇入赤棋国恢弘的王宫之中。

东国的小公主变成了小王子，出乎所有人意料的，赤棋国王并没有表示出什么不满。

"春燕，嗯？"赤棋国王上下打量东国的小王子，意味深长。

"我叫王耀。"名为王耀的小王子挺直脊背，面向侵略自己国家的铁血君王，"我乃东国皇帝的长子，自愿代替我过于年幼的妹妹来到赤棋，希望陛下能遵守两国的约定，共修两国来之不易的和平。"

"呵。"稚嫩却铿锵有力的回答回荡在议事厅内，国王看着小王子微微发抖的身体和宽大袍袖里攥得紧紧的小手，露出饶有兴味的表情来。

"弗朗西斯，"国王招招手，唤来侍立在一旁的主教，"看看这个孩子，你看到了什么？"

庭上不少臣子见到这一幕都忍不住皱起眉。

赤棋国的教廷并不从属于王权，他们是神在人间的使者，不仅于平民中拥有极高的声望，在贵族中也颇受追捧。弗朗西斯从12岁便因预言之力受封主教，是赤棋教廷最为神圣的象征。在这庄严肃穆的议事厅，赤棋国王却用招猫逗狗的姿态对待弗朗西斯，这简直就是隐形的羞辱。

然而弗朗西斯却并没有表现出任何不满。

他姿态恭敬地垂首上前，在国王点头之后，转身来到东国王子的身前，掐住他肉肉的下巴，强迫他抬起头。

紫罗兰色的眼睛深深望进年幼的王子琉璃似的瞳仁，像是要洞穿他的灵魂。

王耀被他的眼睛蛊惑，只觉得自己陷进了弗朗西斯的视线中，一时之间竟然什么也反应不过来。

半晌，弗朗西斯松开了王耀的下巴。

"吾王，我在他的眼中看不到他的未来。"

"哦？"国王笑得意味深长，"弗朗的预言竟然还有失效的时候？"

弗朗西斯右手贴上左胸，向着国王行礼，道："抱歉，陛下，东国与我国信仰不同，或许正是因为如此，神赋予我的恩赐无法降临于异教徒的身上，使我看不到他的未来。"

"既然如此……"国王眯起眼睛，看向谦恭地低垂着头的弗朗西斯，"那就让波诺弗瓦主教来教养这位东国小王子吧。"

"陛下——"

"波诺弗瓦主教，"赤棋国王单手撑着下巴，笑容和煦，看向弗朗西斯的蓝眼睛却冰冷彻骨："可不要辜负了本王的期待。毕竟……教廷不是最擅长收容教养那些无依无靠的小东西么？"

弗朗西斯浑身一震，紫罗兰色的眼睛闪过一瞬的怒色，随即被垂下的金色睫毛遮住。

"是，陛下。"他垂首应道。

东国小王子的归属就这样一锤定音。

阳光从赤棋王廷镂空的雕花窗棂外流泻而下，落在年轻主教的身上，拉出长长的影子。王耀站在弗朗西斯的影子里，垂首不语，安静得像个白瓷娃娃，仿佛对于这场决定了自己未来的暗流涌动的交锋毫无所觉。

没有人询问他的意见，也没有人觉得有必要询问他。

背井离乡的小小少年穿着精致昂贵的礼袍，站在这个强大王国最高权力的大厅中，却早已敏感地察觉到，在这大厅中的所有人的眼中，他与王座旁漂亮华贵的精致瓷盅并无不同。无数眼睛扫过他的身体，有人在评价他的容貌气度，有人在评估他价值几何，有人在猜测他可以如何利用。

唯独没有人来问一句：你愿意吗。

王耀无声地攥紧了拳头，指甲嵌入掌心，掐出深深的红痕。

这场御前会议结束得很快，似乎处理完东国王子的事情，国王也兴致缺缺起来。散去的众人三三两两地讨论着什么，各自走出议事厅。

金发的主教长长出了一口气，转身看向低着头的王耀。

"走吧，Little one，"他蹲下身，全然不顾自己雪白的圣袍委落在地，而是用他那修长的手指握住黑发少年的双手，轻轻掰开他蜷起的手指，笼进自己温暖的掌心，歪头露出一个不太符合"神圣"定义的轻佻笑容："以后你就跟着哥哥我混了。"

王耀看着他弯起的眼睛，回握住他的指尖，慢慢点头。

赤棋主教满意地摸摸他的头发，牵着他的手，一步一步慢慢走出议事厅。

然而，他们并没有立即返回教廷。

弗朗西斯牵着小小的东国王子在大得吓人的赤棋王宫绕来绕去，穿过了无数回廊与花园，甚至给了王耀一种弗朗西斯是不是迷路了的错觉。

然后，他们遇到了那个人。

迎面而来的男人看上去二十来岁，砂金色的短发有些凌乱，轮廓深邃的脸庞上，祖母绿一般深邃的绿眼睛居高临下地望过来，看起来倨傲而矜贵，是个不好相处的样子。

他穿着一身红色的骑装，姿态挺拔，手里还牵着个金发蓝眼的孩子，像是牵着一团软绵绵的棉花糖。

"哟，亚瑟。"弗朗西斯轻佻地抛了个飞吻过去。

"哟，胡子。"被称为亚瑟的男人嫌弃地偏了下头，冷酷地避开那个甜腻的飞吻。

在看到弗朗西斯手里牵着的王耀时，亚瑟的眼睛微微眯起，露出几许好奇："这就是那个东国来的小家伙？怎么是个男的？"

"嘛，据说是这小家伙不忍心年幼的妹妹远嫁，自己请求代替她过来的。"弗朗西斯耸耸肩，"陛下居然对此没意见，就是把他丢给我了。"

"令人感动的自我牺牲。"亚瑟淡淡地称赞，语气却绝不是赞许，而是含着嘲意的冰冷。

"不过陛下怕是对这个情况更高兴吧，毕竟……"

似乎意识到了这不是个讨论事情的好时机，亚瑟适时地闭上了嘴，绿眼睛扫过垂着头的王耀和身边眨巴着大眼睛好奇地打量王耀的男孩，慢慢松开了握着男孩的手。

"去吧，阿尔弗，"他冲男孩眨眨眼，道："他就是我跟你说过的那个人。"

名为阿尔弗的男孩看起来才八九岁，比王耀看着还要年幼，却有着被疼爱着长大的孩子特有的天真烂漫。他哒哒几步跑到王耀的身边，仰着脸看向垂着头的王耀，蓝眼睛清澈见底，像是倒映着晴空。

他微笑着说："你好，我叫阿尔弗，很高兴认识你。"

王耀有些忐忑地转头看向弗朗西斯，在弗朗西斯默许的笑意中，他垂着眼睛，用不太熟练的赤棋语低声答道："你好，我叫王耀。"

"王……耀？"阿尔弗歪头重复一遍，突然冲着亚瑟问道："不是叫春……杨？"

"是春燕，"亚瑟揉了揉他的金发，解释道："春燕不来了，耀是来代替她的。"

"哦……"阿尔弗眨巴着眼睛，小脑袋跟着晃了晃，头顶一根不服帖的呆毛也跟着摇来晃去。

过了好一会儿，像是终于下定决心，他从身后摸出一支刚摘下的玫瑰，笑眯眯地递到王耀的眼前。

"这是见面礼，"阳光下漂亮得像天使的男孩子歪着头，对着王耀露出一个灿烂的微笑："以后我会保护你的，亚！"

"是耀，你这个笨蛋。"亚瑟毫不留情地弹了男孩后脑一下，换来男孩捂着脑袋委屈的哼声。

王耀愣愣地看着掌心里娇艳的玫瑰，直到被弗朗西斯牵着走出王廷，都还没反应过来发生了什么。

"他是谁？"王耀仰头看向弗朗西斯，问道。

"他是赤棋国国王的独子，赤棋国王储，未来的赤棋国国王。"弗朗西斯好心情地摸摸王耀垂在背后的黑发，懒洋洋地说："或许也是你未来的丈夫。"

"我是男的。"

"但你是东国王族。"

"……"王耀沉默良久，突然开口："你为什么要带我去见他？"

弗朗西斯看着黑发少年那双过于早惠老成的眼睛，轻轻叹了口气。

他蹲下身，手指撩起王耀鬓边一缕从发冠里掉出来的黑发，慢慢挽到他的耳后："因为我需要种下一颗种子。我不知道这颗种子未来会长成什么样的树木，但我很期待我将收获到的果实。"

王耀微微皱眉，"我不懂。"

"那就对了。"弗朗西斯站起身，拍拍膝头的灰尘，懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰："你一个小鬼，懂那么多做什么。这些乱七八糟的东西留给我们这些肮脏的大人去想吧，至于你呀……"

他捏捏王耀的手心，温柔地笑道："做个无忧无虑的小王子吧。"

不知是不是错觉，王耀在主教温柔的视线里，敏感地捕捉到了一丝不同寻常的情绪。

怜悯。

他在怜悯他，如同神祇怜悯命运之海中浮沉挣扎的蜉蝣。

那时的王耀只是个12岁的半大少年，纵然怀疑，却也参不透这其中隐秘的心思。

于是他只是眨眨眼，将这个念头抛到脑后。

赤棋人可……真是奇怪。

***

有了国王陛下的命令，王耀成了神圣的赤棋神殿中唯一理直气壮的异教徒。

年轻的王子并不如表面上的乖顺，年轻的主教也并不总是温柔亲切。

最初，弗朗西斯把东国的小王子丢给了爱心泛滥的修女们，全然一幅甩手掌柜的潇洒模样，只有闲着没事时才肯屈尊莅临东国王子的小院，恶劣地把小大人似的小王子揉来搓去，直搓得端方有礼的小王子气红了眼睛，恨不得一口咬死这个毫无主教样子的男人。

偶尔的偶尔，弗朗西斯会蹲在王耀堆满了各色书籍的书桌旁，懒洋洋地丢出几块漂亮的小甜点。

“这个叫做马卡龙哦。”散着金色卷发的主教看着一脸不屑，却还是忍不住去拿甜点的王耀，笑意深沉：“它的别名你知道吗？”

"唔？"

弗朗西斯歪着头，狡黠地眨了眨眼睛：“少女的酥胸哦。”

“咳咳咳——”猝不及防被呛住的王子殿下憋红了脸，半晌才恨恨地瞪一眼。

“厚颜无耻！”

弗朗西斯看着他清秀的侧脸，乐得哈哈大笑，脑海中却莫名想起白日里修女的话。

"王子殿下很懂事，学习也很努力，是个人真的好孩子，但是……他似乎心事很重，夜里也常常睡不安稳。大人您……可否多留些时间陪陪他呢？"

"你……"弗朗西斯看着王耀，正想说什么，却突然被一个纸包打中了额头。

诶？

弗朗西斯狐疑地打开那团包的严严实实的油纸，发现那里面躺着三四块梅花形状的精致点心，酥皮簌簌落下碎片，透出隐约的红豆的甜香。

"这是……"

"是谢礼。"王耀一丝不苟地抄写笔记，声音冷淡，"谢谢你找时间来陪我，虽然你大多数时间里都是个混蛋。"

叼着红豆酥的主教大人看着王耀黑发里露出的一截红通通的耳朵，莫名地觉得这红豆酥甜得过分，像是被下了东方的奇异咒语。

吃上一口，心就变作了红豆陷，软得不可思议。

"你……"弗朗西斯撑着下巴，淡淡地说："以后跟我一起睡吧。"

"哈？"王耀瞪圆了眼睛，半晌，怒道："厚颜无耻！"

"你想些什么呢，"主教大人毫无形象地把油纸包丢了回去，"不是睡不好吗？既然怕寂寞，就像个小孩子一样撒撒娇嘛，你这个一点都不可爱的小鬼。"

"……"被油纸包猝不及防砸得一仰的王子殿下翻了个白眼，隔了好半天，才气鼓鼓地嘟哝：

"你才是小鬼。"

从那天起，风流倜傥的主教大人每夜都准时造访东国王子的小院子，轻声哼着歌，哄怀里困倦的年幼王子睡去。

So go，my little one  
睡吧，我的小东西  
I will sing a song until I know，my little one  
我会为你唱着歌谣，我的小东西  
All the night elves keep an eye on you  
直到所有的夜之精灵都守护着你  
……….

慵懒悠淡的时光在唇间愈来愈模糊的曲调中缓慢流淌，消弭于醒来即忘的梦境之中。

那时尚还年轻的弗朗西斯看不见自己注视着怀中少年的眼神，便也只在混沌的相处中毫无自知地闭耳塞听，在仿佛永远不会改变的日复一日中这样活着。 

亚瑟常常造访神殿，当他到来时，主教大人会屏退左右，与这位地位显赫的大贵族一聊就是几个小时。坊间传言柯克兰家新任的家主是主教大人秘密的情人，不被世俗容忍的禁断爱情，唯有在神殿的深处方可一叙钟情。

已经是少年的王耀对此嗤之以鼻，心中却总有芥蒂。

他也不明白这莫名其妙的不快从何而来，便只是闷在心里，像个充气的河豚，被无处发泄的烦恼越吹越大，吹的几乎要爆炸。

阿尔弗常常会来找王耀玩儿，他也就顺理成章地成了王耀烦心事的最忠实的听众。

"弗朗西斯和亚瑟真的是……那种关系吗？"蹲在教廷的花田边，王耀捏着草茎一下一下戳着地上蚂蚁挖出的小洞，声音烦躁："每次都鬼鬼祟祟地，也不知道他们在干什么。"

阿尔弗蹲在他身边看着他戳来戳去，忍不住伸手去摸他垂在肩头的黑发，声音又轻又软："如果他们真的是那种关系，耀会觉得恶心吗？"

"……"王耀想了想，"不会吧，只是觉得很奇怪……"

"那就好。"阿尔弗低声说着，趁着王耀发呆的瞬间，悄悄撩起一缕黑发绕在指尖。

"可是，可是，这样……我总觉得我被丢开了一样……"

"如果耀这么介意的话，就去问他吧，"阿尔弗笑着说："我不喜欢弯弯绕绕的，如果好奇，那就去问他呀。"

"……"

到了晚上，王耀犹豫再三，还是忍不住看向阖着眼懒洋洋哼歌的弗朗西斯，问道："亚瑟为什么会来呢？"

"你不想他来？"弗朗西斯连眼睛也懒得睁开，低沉的声线裹着粘稠的睡意。

王耀把脸埋在柔软的被子里，闷闷地说："他每次来都扯我的头发，还硬要我吃难吃的小饼干。"

"哈哈哈哈……"弗朗西斯笑起来，忍不住掐了掐王子殿下还带着婴儿肥的脸蛋，道："亚瑟这毛病怎么都改不掉啊哈哈哈哈哈这个死傲娇，果然又被人误会了哈哈哈哈"

王耀早就对弗朗西斯这群人动不动就掐脸的行为麻木了，"误会什么？"

"这个，你自己去问他。"弗朗西斯懒懒地翻了个身，望向绘着壁画的天花板，道："至于亚瑟为什么会来，当然是……我们有大人的事情要做呀。"

"哦……"

王耀听出他话音里隐藏的拒意，心里更闷了，索性闭上眼，强迫自己入睡。然而，没过多久，弗朗西斯却突然开口了。

"你想不想听一个故事？"

"什么？"王耀睁开眼，在一片黑暗中看着弗朗西斯的侧脸。

"从前啊……有一座神奇的战车，它的轮子有一座山那样高，无数的平民推动战车前进，也有无数的人在战车上修筑堡垒。战车有着非常复杂的机关，它们由堡垒中的人们操纵，联通下面的巨轮。而战车的顶端，坐着掌控战车方向的唯一的人。他坐在最高的位置，看得到最远的地方，他许诺战车之下的所有人，他将会为他们指明方向，将战车引导向温暖的永春之地。"

"然而，战车上的堡垒越来越高，指引者几乎坐在云端。他看到远方被阳光晒得金光闪闪的云层，便觉得那是遍地黄金的永春之地。他传下命令，让战车下的所有人都向着那个方向推动车轮。"

"然而，高高在上的指引者看不到车轮下的情形。他们早已走进凛冬的森林，食不果腹的人们瘦骨嶙峋，地上早已饿殍遍野。然而，被温暖的丝帛保护着的半空的指引者们看不到这一切，他们只是下令，让车轮碾过成山的尸体，碾过那些无力推动车轮的人，如同碾过无关紧要的蚂蚁。"

"这时候，有一只燕子发现了这一切。她顶着严寒，绕过重重的机关，终于飞到了指引者的面前。"

"'尊敬的指引者，请停下您的战车吧，您战车已驶入寒冬，您的人民早已疲惫不堪，无力再支撑战车的前进了。'燕子这样对着指引者说。"弗朗西斯说到这里，突然笑起来，"你猜指引者怎么回答她的？"

王耀隐约觉得这个故事另有深意，一时却猜不透，便顺着弗朗西斯的话问道："怎么回答的？"

弗朗西斯看着天花板，嘴角勾起，眼神却冰冷。

"他说，你这妖言惑众的女巫，应当用烈火净化你罪恶的灵魂。"

说到这，弗朗西斯突然转过身，紫罗兰色的眼睛在夜色中熠熠发亮，看向身边的王耀："小耀觉得，这件事里，错的是谁？是指引者，是燕子，是麻木不仁的堡垒居民，还是脆弱不堪的人民？"

王耀被问得猝不及防，愣在那里好半天，才试探地说："是……是傲慢的指引者，对吗？"

"不，"弗朗西斯摇摇头，重新翻过身看向天花板，淡淡地说："是战车本身。"

"错的是将人分为三六九等的战车，是将权力尽数交予指引者的堡垒。"

"……"王耀突然参悟到一丝真意，试探地问："所以，你……希望战车倒下吗？"

弗朗西斯笑了笑，没有回答这个问题，而是轻轻用手遮住王耀的眼睛，在他的发上落下一个吻。

"睡吧，Little one。"

他的声音温柔得不可思议。

还是那首熟悉的歌谣，弗朗西斯轻轻唱着，哄着怀里的小王子入睡。

早过了往日睡觉时间的王耀那一点倦意被他温柔的声音勾缠出来，在弗朗西斯温热的掌心里，慢慢闭上了眼睛。

而在他所不知道的黑暗里，弗朗西斯深深望着他，长久无言。

***

那是一个意外。

弗朗西斯生性风流，又生了张英俊的脸蛋，赤棋神殿从不缺少缠绵悱恻的香艳传说。贵妇人们虔诚地祈求神的眷顾，也常常渴望神之使者那双紫罗兰眼睛的青睐。

王耀很少涉足前殿。

东国人的外貌到底是招惹人眼的，哪怕穿上赤棋国的衣袍，那与赤棋国人截然不同的容貌依然会惹来不少人的指指点点。王耀讨厌这样的事情，便常常窝在后殿的图书馆里，轻易不去前殿招惹是非。

偏偏今日王耀想要翻看一本古书，书又恰好被弗朗西斯拿去了前殿，他便硬着头皮往前殿去寻弗朗西斯，想着找他要了书就赶紧回来。

今日不是礼拜日，幽深的圣殿人迹寥寥，王耀问了好几个侍者，这才问到弗朗西斯的所在。

然而，还未走进那间房间，王耀就听见了奇怪的声音。

那是非常煽情而急促的喘息声。

和往日带着不正经意味的低沉声音不同，此刻那人的声音，像是温热的拉长的糖丝，粘腻又甜蜜，教人听得耳畔发热。

是弗朗西斯的声音。

王耀试探地趴在门边，只见昏暗的房间里，弗朗西斯抬着女人的下巴碾吻着她涂过唇脂的红色嘴唇，一下一下顶撞着女人的身体。长椅的椅背挡住了他们的下半身，只能看到女人高高翘起的雪白长腿，以及散乱如同扯烂的花朵的裙摆。

王耀已经16岁了，他自然知道他们在干什么。

天性冷淡的王耀自从进了圣殿便埋头于书案间，从未想过这些旖旎情事，此刻，最敬重的那人就在他的眼前与美艳的女人缠绵在一起，砰砰响动的长椅，垂下的汗湿的金发，女人淫靡的呻吟，男人狂乱的喘息，尽数涌入未尝人事的少年耳中，烧得他心乱如麻，脸颊一片烫红。

那一天晚上，王耀做了个奇怪的梦。

梦里的女人面目模糊，红色的裙摆一层层打开，像是美丽的盛开的凤凰花。雪白的大腿在花瓣中如同白色的蛇，慢慢地向着他打开。然而，下一刻，躺在长凳上的人变作了他，有人伏在他身上，手指抚过他的脊背，引出令人酸软的战栗。他像是一叶海浪中的小舟，茫然地落进起伏的海浪里。身上的人面目模糊，他茫然地伸出去手，攥住了一缕金发。

是……是谁？

王耀从午睡中醒过来，看着自己裤子上那一团潮湿的痕迹，捂住了通红的脸。

那夜，王耀失眠了。

身边的弗朗西斯安静地睡着，均匀绵长的呼吸就打在王耀的耳畔，不知为何，让王耀心头发热。

梦里那个人是谁？

那缕金发，是谁？

王耀偷偷翻过身，小心翼翼地打量身边的男人沉静的睡颜。

主教大人拥有任何人都不得不承认的英俊容貌，一线月光落在他的脸上，照亮了那一小片轻轻颤动的金色睫毛，还有微微张开的，淡色的唇。像是被蛊惑似的，王耀脑子一片混乱，只是盯着那两片嘴唇，心跳如鼓。

那个女人曾经用嘴唇亲吻过他。

那是什么感觉？

很舒服吗？

他情不自禁地凑过去，慢慢地，小心地，将自己的嘴唇贴了上去。

好软。

王耀只觉得自己全身都在烧，热得眼睛都酸酸的。

然而，还没等他做出下一步的行动，弗朗西斯就含混地梦呓一声，翻了个身。

王耀做贼心虚，立即缩了回来，把脸埋在被子里，连看一眼都不敢，到最后就这么捂在被子里睡了过去。

另一边，在王耀的身后，弗朗西斯慢慢睁开眼睛，心情复杂地看向把自己裹成一个球的小王子。

属于少年的清淡的檀香味幽幽弥散于空气中，带着属于东方人特殊的温暖的体香，在这小小的卧室里突然变得极其鲜明。

弗朗西斯用手盖住眼睛，长长地在黑暗中呼出一口气。

这可……太糟糕了。

第二天，弗朗西斯就指挥神侍们将自己的东西全都搬了出来。

"为什么？"王耀生气地质问。

弗朗西斯懒洋洋地耸耸肩，道："你都16岁了，是个大孩子了，我总不能还陪着你。我可是要过大人的夜生活的。"

"可是——"

"耀，"弗朗西斯打断他，敛起笑容，淡淡地说："你长大了。"

那句意味深长的警告，成功劝退了心怀鬼胎的王子殿下。

"所以说……是他发现了吗？"午后，王耀靠在圣殿花田旁的大树上，戚戚然地说。

"小耀喜欢弗朗西斯吗？"阿尔弗靠在他身边，轻轻地问。

"……我不知道。"王耀垂下眼睛，"我亲他的时候，心跳的很快。这是喜欢吗。"

阿尔弗沉默了一会儿，突然坐起身，望向王耀。

"如果不知道的话，那就对比一下吧。"阿尔弗蔚蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着王耀，低声道："小耀要试试和我接吻吗？"

还未等王耀回答，阿尔弗就捏着王耀的下巴贴了上来。

已经长得比王耀还要高上一点的少年身上有淡淡的汗水味道，常年接受训练的身体结实而富有弹性，透着属于少年人的蓬勃热度。王耀只觉得嘴唇被两片湿漉漉的软乎乎的东西贴住，像是含着两块果冻，蹭动的时候，有着搔入心间的酥痒。

见到王耀没有抗拒，阿尔弗又贴紧了一点，试探地伸出舌尖，舔了舔王耀的上唇。

接下来，本能开始占据大脑。唇舌慢慢地勾缠在一起，灵巧滑腻的舌尖翻搅着敏感的口腔，越吻越深，像是要将彼此的唇舌都吞下去，唇角溢出来不及吞咽的津液。

身体渐渐发热，阿尔弗的手探入衬衫内，慢慢抚摸里面柔软吸手的肌肤，打着圈下滑，直到那两湾浅浅的腰窝。王耀被阿尔弗吻得浑身都在发红，从未尝过的舒服从相触的皮肤一圈圈蔓延到全身。他无意识地遵从自己的欲望，手指贴着阿尔弗的胸肌下滑，撩起他昂贵的丝质衬衣，去碰他紧实的腹肌。

王耀倒进花田之中，压塌了一片开得正盛的百合。

阿尔弗伏在他身上，脸红红地看着他，蓝眼睛里翻涌着无数情绪。

"小耀亲我的时候，心跳得很快吗？"他问道。

王耀大脑混沌，仰着头亲吻他的嘴角，双手勾着他的脖子向下压，想要得到更多的吻。

阿尔弗的手贴着他的侧腰下滑，慢慢滑进早就松开了皮带的裤子里，摸到了那处早就坚硬起来的东西。

"小耀，你知道接下来要做什么吗？"他轻轻撸动，声音里带着诱哄，"小耀想要我吗？"

王耀隐约知道要发生什么，含着水的眼睛茫然地看过去，手指勾着阿尔弗的前襟，也不知是想要推开他，还是想要把他拉下来继续接吻。

阿尔弗闭上眼，叹了口气，再次睁开时，眼里满是温柔的怜惜。

"算了，小耀，你……你来吧。"

他握着王耀的手，慢慢地放在自己的后腰上："听说第一次会特别疼，我舍不得。"

"你……"

王耀后知后觉，突然意识到自己错过了什么。

"阿尔弗，你，你喜欢我吗？"

阿尔弗笑着摇摇头，轻轻在王耀的眉心印下一个吻："你才知道吗？我从很小的时候就已经喜欢你了。"

"毕竟，"他眷恋地抚摸王耀的侧脸，道："你是我未来的王后，是我注定的爱人啊。"

男孩子清澈的蓝眼睛像是一片温柔的海，倒映着黄昏里摇摆的百合花，以及躺在百合花从里的自己。王耀只觉得自己掉进了这片海中，整个人都漂浮在海水里，轻飘飘的，沉没进连灵魂也要溺毙的温柔水光之中。

我是被爱着的。

这个念头突然出现在脑海里。

心脏突然软了一片。

王耀抽回手，慢慢抚上阿尔弗的侧脸。他听见自己在说话，声音温柔得简直不像他自己。

他说："你来吧，阿尔弗。"

"我想要你。而且……"他红了脸，小声说："我也不知道该怎么做。"

那天之后，王耀突然之间就变了个人。

常常发呆，常常对着空无一人的地方傻笑，常常突然不知所踪，又突然地出现。

直到看到王耀领口不经意露出的吻痕，弗朗西斯才意识到发生了什么。

王耀在圣殿中长到17岁，虽然生性好静不喜社交，但偶尔的几次公开露面都谈吐不凡，姿态优雅，早就是赤棋城中赫赫有名的青年才俊。

同时，少年稚嫩的轮廓慢慢长开，褪去青涩的稚气之后，惊人的美貌开始显山露水。

爱神的金箭怎会放过这样的一个少年。

这是弗朗西斯早就猜到的结果，然而真的面对这样的情况时，他却莫名地涌起一阵心烦。

某一个皇室弥撒后，弗朗西斯还没换下圣袍，就这么穿着一身华服在飘着玫瑰花瓣的水盆中净手。

今日也打扮得英俊华贵的东国王子拈着一支百合悄悄走了进来，站在弗朗西斯的身后。

“弗朗西斯，今日给我讲讲雅歌吧。”他带着不自觉的微笑说。

弗朗西斯心下莫名地沉了沉，但还是纵容了他的要求。 

当主教那被信众们追捧的低沉温柔的声音缓缓念诵出雅歌中最著名的诗篇时，弗朗西斯似有所觉般抬起头。

镜子里，外人面前一向端方自持的王子殿下握着那枝百合花，脸颊醺红如玫瑰。

“弗朗西斯。”

主教仿佛突然被无形的手攥住心脏，连呼吸都顿住。

“我好像爱上了一个人。”

不要说。

弗朗西斯指尖都在颤抖。

“我想和他在一起。"

东国的王子歪着头对他微笑："你会祝福我吗？”

弗朗西斯骤然转身，鎏金的净手盆翻落在地，飘着玫瑰花瓣的水泼了一地。

湿淋淋，一片鲜红。

***

传说，东国的王子王耀与赤棋尊贵的王储殿下阿尔弗雷德在圣殿的百合花丛中一见钟情。

那个金发蓝眼的天真王储在王耀的事情上执拗得可怕，有时是在半夜翻圣殿的墙，只为给王耀唱一曲不成调的情歌，全然不顾被侍卫误伤的风险；有时是自己在王宫的花园中开了一片土地，滚得脏兮兮的，只为给王耀种出一片他家乡独有的海棠。

少年情丝炽热缠绵，似熊熊烈火，又如潺潺温泉。

赤棋国王在知道这些后大为震怒。

王耀无论是否按照当初的约定与阿尔弗雷德成婚，他都理应是个漂亮无用的摆设，是赤棋王储摆在宫殿里不受重视却代表了东国臣服的花瓶，而不应该是王储真心恋慕之人。

然而，一向听话的王储殿下在这件事上决不让步，甚至气势磅礴地持剑拦在圣殿门口，阻挡他暴怒的父亲派来的士兵靠近王耀一步。

到最后，连国王也不得不对自己的独子让步，只得默许了他们相恋。

民间传说里盛传东国王子出众的美貌，以至于王储殿下一见倾心，就此被迷得魂不守舍，一心只想迎娶佳人。

然而，只有弗朗西斯知道。

阿尔弗雷德的爱情不是临时起意，而是多年前他与亚瑟共同种下的种子。

他终于得到了那枚果实。

他却并没有想象中的满足。

赤棋王储就要大婚了。

王耀在圣殿生活的时间进入倒计时，再过不久，他将在所有人的见证下牵起阿尔弗雷德的手，成为赤棋国的王妃。

弗朗西斯来到王耀所住的小院时，王耀正坐在台阶上看着夜空发呆。

他沉默地坐在王耀身边，同他一起看向漆黑夜幕上温柔的银月。

"走吧。"他低声说，"不要嫁给阿尔弗雷德，走吧，去东国。"

"现在说不会太晚了吗？"王耀淡淡地笑着。

他比从前成熟了不少，言谈举止早就褪去了少年稚嫩的青涩，显露出雍容华贵的仪态来。

弗朗西斯沉默了很久。

他不知从何开始说起。

王耀却开口了。

"今天我遇到了亚瑟。"王耀轻轻说，"他喝得烂醉，趴在桌上摇头晃脑地，一直跟我嘀咕什么独角兽啊小精灵什么的。"

"他不是一直都这样么。"弗朗西斯也笑起来。

"然后，他对我说了一句话。他说，'只有今夜，我只心软这一次，'。"王耀抱着自己的双腿，把下巴搁在膝盖上，"他说了跟你一样的话，别嫁给他，让我走。因为……"

琥珀色的眼睛看向弗朗西斯："因为你在10年前，就预言了阿尔弗雷德的死，对吗？"

弗朗西斯垂下眼睛，不看王耀，而是盯着台阶上一块青苔。

"我不会走的。"王耀淡淡地说，"你曾经看过我的未来，你说我是异教徒，我在你们的轮回之外。那么，我就是你的预言中无法预料的异数。"

"我要救他，我会救他，我会改变他的命运。"

"你做不到的。"弗朗西斯低声叹道，"你想做那只燕子吗？"

王耀并不接话，而是抬起眼睛看向月亮。

温柔的月光照亮了他清俊的侧脸，连睫毛都染着月色，像是落了一层雪。

"你听过一个故事吗？"王耀突然说道，"快乐王子与一只燕子的故事。"

弗朗西斯摇摇头。

"快乐王子是个温柔的雕塑，而燕子是只执拗的燕子。燕子不愿南飞，留在王子的身边，陪他度过这个漫长的冬天。"

王耀看着自己的掌心的纹路，慢慢地抬起，伸到眼前，像是要用手抓住月亮。

"我会留下，因为我爱他，我爱着他。所以……"

站起身，王耀轻轻拍了拍沾了灰的衣衫，居高临下地看着弗朗西斯，一字一顿地说："我不会让你推倒战车，我也不会让你的预言成真。"

临走时，弗朗西斯看着王耀的背影，突然问道："那个故事，王子与燕子的故事，最后的结局是什么？"

王耀没有回头，隔了很久，才叹息似地说：

"他们得偿所愿。"

十日后，赤棋王储大婚。

被精心妆点华服加身的王耀美得惊人，水墨点就的暗金双眸敷上东国传统的一抹薄红，似初升朝日下晨露流光的玫瑰，又似月下金盏中滴落的新血，连向来嘴上不正经的弗朗西斯都觉得陌生而惊艳。

然而当他回眸一笑，那眉眼间蓬勃的少年意气，新竹一般，却又是弗朗西斯记忆中鲜活明快的少年。

弗朗西斯的神祭圣袍，他只穿过2次。

一次是受封主教，他穿着神祭圣袍走过圣堂彩绘玻璃的斑斓光点，从上一任主教手中接过荆棘冠。

另外一次，便是王耀大婚。

他穿着神祭圣袍，将王耀的手交到阿尔弗雷德手中。

在两个少年人欣喜的目光里，他将代表着阿尔弗雷德地位与庇护的长袍披在王耀的身上，念诵出祝他们生死不离，恩爱永存的祝福。

从此，质子王耀消失了，取而代之的是赤棋国王储珍爱非常的赤棋王妃。

偶尔弗朗西斯到街巷中传教布施，能看到阿尔弗雷德带着王耀骑马踏青。两个俊美明快的少年结伴同游，鲜衣怒马，那画面美好地令人绝望。

三年后，国王去世，王储登基。

城中再也看不到青衫黑发的王耀，只有辉煌宫殿里奢华富贵的王国玫瑰，与流传于民间的种种香艳奢侈的故事。

再然后……

弗朗西斯从回忆中惊醒过来。

依然是一斛月色，一面灰墙，狼狈的王后衣衫褴褛，靠着墙对他微笑。

皎白的月光从他头顶倾泻下来，将小小的囚室化作泾渭分明的两边。王耀坐在光里，发顶肩头具是银白，像是覆了一层白雪，而雪中点点残红，是他手上的血。

王耀见他神色阴沉久久不言，便侧头顺着他的目光瞧了瞧自己的手，恍然大悟。

“他们把阿尔带走后，把我的手指弄断了。“他嘲讽地笑了一声，轻轻晃动铁链：“他们怕我。在被捉住之前，我杀了17个想杀我和阿尔的人。”

说到这里，王耀歪着头看着弗朗西斯，语气里带着点骄傲：“你看，你教我的东西我都没忘。”

“耀，”弗朗西斯上前一步，声音里带着不易察觉的颤抖：“我不能让你这样，我……可以——”

"这不是你第一次想带我走了。"王耀轻轻地说，"你为什么还是记不住我的选择呢？"

是的，弗朗西斯不止一次地想要带王耀走。

而最近的一次，是在城破之前。

年轻的国王眼下挂着疲惫的青黑，握着主教的手，垂首请求："把小耀带走吧，弗朗，我知道你爱他，无论是作为抚养他长大的人，还是作为一个男人。他不应该留在这里陪我承受这一切，他是无辜的。"

"我会留下，我遵从你们的一切要求。但是，求你，带他走吧。"

弗朗西斯在烛光里垂下眼睛，像是悲悯的神祇。

他在国王的配合下，带着王耀从宫殿的密道里离开。然而，还未走到一半，敏锐的王耀就察觉到了什么。

"阿尔弗不会走的，对吗？"早已是王后的王耀看向持着蜡烛走在前面的弗朗西斯，冷声问道："能离开的只有我，对吗？"

"小耀……"弗朗西斯的声音满是哀求，"走吧，别辜负他的心愿，走吧。"

"你……"王耀握紧拳头，却突然笑了起来，"弗朗西斯，为什么不心狠一点。"

"你和亚瑟策划了这么一场戏，你们，你们这十几年里步步为营，精心筹划，把王权架空，阻挠改革，左右舆论，一步步把阿尔弗推上暴君的位置，把我变作蛊惑人心的妖佞。战车就要倒了，你的心愿就要达成了，你为什么要心软？"

他的眼尾涂着红色的胭脂，此刻烛火摇曳，仿佛是眼角晕出的血泪。

"让我回去，我和阿尔弗是你们辛辛苦苦立起来的靶子，别浪费了。"

"小耀，你——"

"求你了，"王耀的声音里带着哽咽的颤音，"让我陪着他，让我和他一起。我们只有彼此了，我只有他了。"

察觉到王耀的意图，弗朗西斯下意识想要伸手去拉王耀，"你还有我，我会保护你，你不该落得这个结果，你是无辜的。"

“不。"

王耀猛地甩开他的手，露出掌心藏着的金簪，雪亮锋利的簪尖对准自己的喉咙，鲜红的血顺着脖颈流下来，打湿了王后礼袍华丽的前襟。

"东国已经放弃我了，他们选择了你们。而你，从我意识到这一切都是你的手笔的时候，我就失去你了。"王耀惨然一笑，道："我只有他了，求你，让我回去。"

弗朗西斯沉默半晌，突然说："我后来去看了那个故事。"

"王子和燕子死在了春日来临之前。"他看着王耀，露出一个比哭还难看的笑："你骗了我。"

"我没骗你，"王耀道，"他们死在了一起，他们得偿所愿。"

弗朗西斯再也说不出任何话。

他看着王耀用金簪抵着自己的喉咙一步步退入烛光照不到的黑暗中，突然像是失去所有的力气，靠在肮脏潮湿的石墙边，捂着抽痛的心脏蹲了下去。

然后，他从回忆中惊醒，再次回到了这个小小的囚室内。

王耀看着他，轻轻摇头：“我不会走的，方才亚瑟和伊万都来过，他们说了和你一样的话。但我不想。”

他将头轻轻靠在墙上，扭曲的手指艰难地蹭了蹭掌心干涸的血迹，声音轻得像是一声叹息。

他说：“阿尔他……他不在了吧。”

弗朗西斯双手骤然握紧。

王耀惨然一笑，道：“你们瞒着我，但我是知道的。那群人冲进来的时候，刀剑都是冲着我来的。阿尔……扑到了我身上。你们把他抬走了说是要救他，可我看到那把刀了。”

王耀的声音低下去。

“我看到那把刀，插在他心口。”

“血流了一地，我的身上，手上，脸上，都是阿尔的血。”

弗朗西斯以为他在哭，可当王耀抬起头，他双目如血，却没有一滴眼泪。

“我不想走。而你们也带不走我。”停顿了一会儿，王耀再次平静地说。

“阿尔不在了，我就是战车，是罪人，他们要看我死。”

“你不是罪人，你……”弗朗西斯想开口辩驳，却突然说不出任何话。

赤棋国自上一代国王开始便连年征战，君王狂热的战争欲望的背后是被拖垮透支的民生。阿尔弗雷德即位后，虚假的繁荣终于破碎，露出里面残败不堪的真相。

饥荒，腐败，瘟疫。

在泥地里啃草根木屑的饥民们看不见殚精竭虑彻夜难眠的国王王后，却能看到赤棋金碧辉煌的王宫穹顶，以及王后身上的珠宝丝绸。

当饥民们饥肠辘辘时，他们看到了王后与国王宫殿里放到腐败变质的山珍海味。

当饥民们卖儿鬻女时，他们看到了王宫彻夜不休的歌舞盛宴。

当饥民们易子而食时，国王与王后不再是血肉人类，而是地狱恶鬼，是狞笑的恶魔。

真相已经不再重要。

愤怒足够倾覆一切。

亚瑟为首的大贵族与弗朗西斯不过是推波助澜，便轻易掀起这场颠覆一切的革命。

而以血开场的，只有血才能平息。

如今国王身死，所有人的愤怒与仇恨都集中在了王耀身上。

他只能死。

“明天，你会被送上断头台。”弗朗西斯颤抖着声音，低低地说：“我作为主教，必须亲自观礼。”

王耀看着低着头的主教大人，光线照不到的阴影里，他低着头，面目隐在黑暗中，低垂的肩膀看上去疲惫而悲伤，仿佛这身金红圣袍重逾千斤，连被称颂神圣的骨架也承担不起，摇摇欲坠。那荆棘金冠与他那柔软的金发仿佛融为一体，在银白月光下，竟然像是突然生出满头白发。

他老了。王耀突然这样想着。我也老了。

初见时的弗朗白衣红袍半身浴血，一手握剑一手捏着玫瑰十字，逆着光笑得懒散又傲慢。

少年时的自己会为了弗朗西斯撒进衣领里的一把雪而暴跳如雷，举着圣书满世界找弗朗西斯打架。 

而当年的阿尔弗雷德，在百合花丛中笑弯了一双藏尽了海洋的眼睛，对着树下的王耀伸出了手。

那些已经过去的好时光，谁也回不去了。

“弗朗西斯，我不恨你。”他看着阴影里的弗朗西斯，声音干涩。

“明天，别为我哭，为我唱首歌吧。”

离开囚室的时候，月上中天，已是深夜。

囚室的铁门哗啦一声扣住，弗朗西斯站在门外，看向门边阴影中藏着的人。

"来监视我吗？"弗朗西斯淡淡地问。

"不，"亚瑟抱着手臂站在那里，绿眼睛在阴影中微微发光，像是某种幽绿的萤火，"我只是想来看看你。"

"哦？"

"我以前总觉得你优柔寡断，"亚瑟凉凉地说："你一手策划了这个孩子的命运，看着他一步步走向你早已设定好的死亡，却又对他错误地倾注了感情。我一直觉得，这简直是个笑话。"

"然而直到今天，我才明白。"

亚瑟看着弗朗西斯，道："你的预言，是假的吧。"

"……"

"你说阿尔弗将死于断头台，死于一场推翻王权的革命。因为相信你的预言，我的父亲和几个大贵族们联合在一起，决定掌握先机，策划这场革命来获得更多的权力。"亚瑟嘴角勾起一个轻蔑的冷笑："然而，阿尔弗雷德死在宫殿里，死在他的王后身边。"

"我直到那一刻才意识到，我们所有人都被你耍了。是为了那个烧死的女人吗？还是为了教廷至高无上的位置？"

弗朗西斯垂下眼睛，沉默不言。

亚瑟盯着他被烛火照亮的侧脸，长长地叹了一口气。

"所有人都说我冷漠无情，"他摇摇头，哼笑一声："明明你才是那个没有心的男人。"

"算了。反正，我已经得到我想要的了。大主教，恭喜你得偿所愿。"

亚瑟摆摆手，转身顺着楼梯下去，再也不看弗朗西斯。

长长的楼梯上，只有弗朗西斯站在那里，长久沉默。

弗朗西斯一生穿过三次神祭圣袍。 

第一次，他戴上金冠，手握十字，从此成为神明在人间的代言人。

第二次，他端着圣书，牵着他心爱的少年，祝福他与他的爱人生死不离。

第三次，万人空巷的此刻，大主教弗朗西斯一身神祭圣袍坐在主位，手握玫瑰十字，看着他的Little one走上断头台，坦然带着万千怨恨，去赴爱人生死不离的约。

正午的太阳刺眼无比，弗朗西斯睁着眼睛面对着这灿烂阳光下的众生百态，悲悯的紫罗兰色眼睛无悲无喜，宛若神祈降临，观看着这世间最正义的审判。

唯有在无人察觉的片刻，他启动嘴唇，无声地唱着曾经在慵懒的烛火中唱过无数次的歌谣。

In the early morning hours  
清晨时分  
Someone waits for you  
有人在薄雾中等你  
'mong the blossoms and the flowers  
在盛放的花丛中  
He will find you  
他会找到你

“罪人！”有人在处刑台下一边大喊着一边往地上啐唾沫，眼神凶狠地看着台上黑发披散的王耀。

Someone Saw you today  
有人对你一见倾心  
But then you ran away  
但你转身逃走  
Into the blue  
坠入另一片蓝

“罪人！”押解王耀的士兵推搡了他一把，王耀艰难地稳住身形，在处刑架前抬起头。

Who's that shadow by the water?  
水畔雾霭朦胧  
Who has come for you?  
是谁为你而来？  
In the lilac and the roses  
丁香与玫瑰环绕  
I will hide you  
我将你藏在花丛之中

“罪人！”新任的大法官抖开金蜡封口的纸卷，大声地宣读着骄奢淫逸的王后一桩桩罪行。

Somehow the story goes'  
可是故事依旧流淌  
You've been followed by ghosts  
你身后亡灵追逐  
Out in the blue...  
迷失于这片蓝

“罪人！”雪亮的刀刃在同一个呼喊中升上半空，反射出刺眼的光亮。

So go，My little one,  
走吧，我亲爱的  
I will sing a song until I know，My little one,  
我将为你唱着这首歌，我亲爱的  
All the night elves keep an eye on you  
直到所有黑夜精灵都保护着你

“罪人！”行刑的士兵恶狠狠地推倒王耀，将他纤细的脖颈按在刑架上。

For days and moons  
日夜流转  
And days and moons I wander  
我徘徊在光明与黑暗之间  
The days are long but honey the moons are longer  
日色漫长，而黑夜无尽  
Stars alight up my way  
此去之路星辰闪耀  
When I close my eyes and pray  
我闭上双眼为你祈祷

“罪人！”在最后的宣判中，王耀侧过头，看向人群之上的弗朗西斯。

黑发从他脸颊边流泻下来，暗金色的眼睛在日光下如同融化的金子。

他对弗朗西斯做了一个口型。

“别哭。”

In the early morning hours  
破晓清晨  
Someone waits for you  
有人在薄雾中等着你  
'mong the blossoms and the flowers  
在盛开的繁花之中  
He will find you  
他会归来

弗朗西斯闭上眼，黑暗中，他的眼前浮现出雾霭朦胧的湖畔，丁香与玫瑰次第盛开，沾着晨露，散发出温柔的幽香。

日光里，他的little one站在湖畔，身边是牵着他的手的阿尔弗雷德。

他们漫步在草丛与灌木之间，无数精灵环绕在他们的身边，投下绚丽的光点。

他们在这片湖光中安静地接吻。

"天使带走了燕子与王子的铅心，他们从此在天堂中快乐地生活。"

弗朗西斯默念着那个故事的结尾。

刀尖轰然落下，红色的血泼了一地。

人群在欢呼。

弗朗西斯终于听清了环绕在耳畔不肯停息的那个哭声。

他摸了摸眼角，满指鲜红。

手心的玫瑰十字嵌进掌心，化开皮肤，仿佛处刑台上滴答的血液，点点滴滴都落在了他的掌心。

原来是我在哭。他想。

远处，一片狂欢，日色正浓。 

END


End file.
